Can't Get Enough
by Woo JiJV
Summary: "Maafkan aku, ayolah.. aku tahu kali ini aku benar-benar keterlaluan Jungkook, tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan? Di Jepang Hyung benar-benar dituntut dan proyek kali ini—" / BTS fanfiction, TaeJin Couple V! Uke. NC a little bit. Bromance, oneshot. DL? DR !


**Can't Get Enough**

Author : Woo JiJV

Main Cast :

Jin

V or Taehyun as Jeon Taehyun

Jeon Jungkook

J-Hope

Main Pair :

TAEJIN

Other : V-Hope, JinKook.

Rate : M

Disclaimer : story and plot mine! But Cast belongs to god and their parents.

Genre : Romance, Lemon, Hurt.

Warning : Alay, gak sesuai EYD, Boy X Boy, Bromance, OOC, Thypos

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Taehyun meremas jemarinya, fikirannya tak focus pada layar dihadapannya, dia menengok jam dinding, dengan terpejam erat Taehyun menggumamkan lebih dari beberapa puluh kata maaf. Tangannya mengepal dan dengan pelan dia menggigitnya.

"Tuhan.. maafkan aku Jungkook."

Dia merasa getaran di saku celananya yang cukup memecah konsentrasinya, dia mencoba tetap focus pada orang-orang di depan sana.

.

.

.

Ini sudah malam, dan Taehyun belum juga beranjak dari atap gedung dengan pemandangan langit berwarna jingga, fikirannya buntu dan kosong, di bawah kakinya tergeletak ponsel miliknya dengan layar hitam pekat.

"Taehyun-ah." Taehyun menunduk saat salah seorang rekan kerjanya menepuk pundaknya. Dan mencoba memberinya kekuatan untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya memberikan temannya sedikit senyum yang bertanda Taehyun baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak.

"Jungkook pasti akan sangat marah pada ku." Lirihnya lemah.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Lebih banyak dari pada yang kau kira hyung." Taehyun meremas kedua tangannya dan menumpukan keduanya pada pagar besi dihadapannya, dia menunduk dan menaruh dahinya yang terasa pening diantara kedua lengannya. Hooseok ikut berdiri persis di samping Taehyun. Hooseok mengeluarkan ponsel dalam sakunya.

"Biar aku yang mencobanya." Taehyun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hooseok ragu, Hooseok hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut lelaki menggemaskan itu. wajah Taehyun makin memelas saat ternyata Jungkook mengangkat panggilan dari Hooseok.

"Jungkook-ah.. selamat ya.."

"…"

"Bisakah hyung, keraskan sedikit? Aku ingin mendengarnya?" Hooseok melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang Taehyun inginkan.

"_Terima kasih hyung.."_

"Apa Jin ada?"

Suasana tiba-tiba sedikit berisik disitu, Taehyun mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel Hooseok, Hooseok hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Dia tadi langsung ke kantor." _

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"_Hng.. aku sedang membuat makan malam.." _Taehyun menunduk, dia jadi ingat saat dia mengajari Jungkook memasak, dan ini membuatnya murung.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bicara dengan Taehyun?" Tawaran itu mengejutkan Taehyun, tapi suasana tiba-tiba hening, namun sedikit demi sedikit terdengar suara isakan yang membuat Taehyun maupun Hooseok segera terperanjat.

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Taehyun panic langsung menyambar ponsel milik Hooseok. Seseorang di sana masih setia dengan tangisannya, Taehyun menatap Hooseok khawatir, Hooseok mengusap pundak Taehyun.

"Jungkook, jawab hyung.. ayolah, kenapa kau menangis?"

"_Aku tidak menangis! Aku benci hyung!" _

Menghela nafas, dan buang. Taehyun mencoba sabar untuk tidak berteriak, dia memang salah jadi jangan membuat pasak diantara benang yang sudah kusut. Dasar kekanak-kanakan. Koreksi dirimu sendiri Taehyun, kau juga kekanak-kanakan.

"Jadi kau kenapa? apa kau flu?"

"_Mungkin, apa pedulimu huh?"_

Sabar. Taehyun, sabar. Hooseok tersenyum geli dan menatap hamparan warna jingga yang merata, langit sore menyapanya. Ini sedikit impian Hooseok melihat senja bersama orang yang istimewa.

"Maafkan aku, ayolah.. aku tahu kali ini aku benar-benar keterlaluan Jungkook, tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan? Di Jepang Hyung benar-benar dituntut dan proyek kali ini—"

"_Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengar hal seperti itu! aku benci pekerjaanmu hyung!" _

"Tidak masalah.. aku juga benci pekerjaan ini, asal kau tidak membenci ku Jungkook-ah, hyung sangat menyayangimu, hyung akan melompat dari atas gedung ini jika nanti malam kau masih marah dan tak mau mengangkat panggilanku." Kali ini nada bicara Taehyun benar-benar sangat terdengar sedih, hingga membuat Jungkook terdiam, dan berhenti terisak, Mata Taehyun menerawang jauh pada langit sore, Hooseok tak sanggup mengendalikan lengannya untuk tak melingkar pada pundak mungil Taehyun. Taehyun hanya tersenyum tipis, Hooseok mengusap pundaknya dan kembali menengadah. Mulai berwarna ungu.

"_Hyung.. kau tidak serius bukan?"_

"20 Menit lagi akan malam. Aku sudah ada diatas gedung .. jika kau –"

"_Hyung! andwe!" _

Taehyun tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung akan pulang besok. Hyung akan menyewakan tempat bagus untuk kau dan Jin berbulan madu."

"_Tidak perlu, hyung payah. Kami sudah menabung untuk melakukannya." _

Taehyun terdiam.

"Lalu apa yang bisa hyung berikan untuk menebus ketidakhadiran hyung pada pernikahan adikku satu-satunya ini?" Jungkook terkekeh kecil disana, sedang wajah Taehyun benar-benar tak sanggup untuk dibaca.

"_Hyung tahu bukan bahwa barang-barang Jin hyung dan adikmu satu-satunya akan sangat banyak yang terbawa, kami butuh sedikit tenaga untuk mengangkutnya, dan masih banyak lagi.." _

"Maksudmu pembantu?" Jungkook tertawa dengan pernyataan polos itu.

"_He'eum." _

"Apa seberat itu kesalahanku?" Hooseok terdiam menatap wajah cantik Taehyun dari samping. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan percakapan mereka, sepertinya nada dan wajah Taehyun sangat tampak berbeda, suaranya terdengar pelan dan tenang, namun wajahnya sangat sulit terbaca.

"Aku mengerti. Pastikan kau tidak membuat semuanya terpanggang hingga hangus."

"_hyung! air nya! astaga!" _

Taehyun tersenyum kecil. Sambungannya terputus, dan Taehyun menjatuhkan lengannya dengan lemah.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Taehyun menyerahkan ponselnya dan kembali merapat pada pagar pembatas. Langit sudah semakin gelap.

"Aku butuh teman untuk menyelesaikan ini. Ini tidak akan beres tanpa seseorang yang sanggup menutupinya."

"Taehyun-ah." Taehyun menunduk, kakinya dia gerakkan dan menginjak ponselnya hingga hancur, entah sejak kapan lantai beton itu basah oleh beberapa titik air. Hooseok menarik lengan Taehyun dengan tidak sabar, dia mengangkat dagu Taehyun, menyingkap poni orangenya, air mata itu mengalir terus meski Hooseok sudah menghapusnya beberapa kali.

"Hey.. disini ada aku." Taehyun menarik pundak Hooseok dan langsung menaruh dahinya pada dada Hooseok, menangis dengan isakan diselanya, Hooseok memeluk punggung Taehyun dan mengusapnya pelan. Entah kenapa Hooseok ingin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga wajah Taehyun kini tenggelam dalam dadanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin bisa. Kau masih ada proyek lain di China. Tapi aku akan pulang besok setelah mendapat cuti, Hyung." Hooseok menaruh dagunya pada pundak Taehyun, Taehyun pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Hooseok.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti juga."

"Prosesnya pasti lama."

"Aku harap kau bisa menunggu."

"Aku harap keadaan bisa menunggu." Hooseok dan Taehyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ini malam terakhir mu di Jepang bukan? Ayo jalan-jalan." Taehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, Hooseok mengusap pelan rambut Taehyun,

"Kita beli ponsel baru untuk mu baru kita pergi melihat air mancur. Kau mau?"

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Itu artinya kau mau." Taehyun bergumam mengiyakan. Hanya Hooseok yang tahu bagaimana rasanya bahagia saat ini, dan Hooseok akan membaginya pada Taehyun, berusaha membuat lelaki itu tersenyum lepas untuk malam ini sebelum hari-hari berat lelaki manis itu dimulai.

.

.

.

Taehyun yakin bahwa dia sudah melewati beberapa bulan-bulan berat yang seharusnya membuahkan hasil, kenapa dulu rasanya tidak sesakit ini? Kenapa perpisahan yang dulu terasa biasa saja, namun sekarang begitu kuat menekan jantungnya? Jin diam menatap Taehyun yang berdiri kaku membiarkan Jungkook memeluknya erat.

"Hyung. maafkan aku .. kau tahu aku juga menyayangimu, hyung. aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu." Suara manis itu terdengar, dan Taehyun begitu merindukannya, dia menangkup tangannya di sekitar pipi Jungkook. Manis sekali adiknya ini, pantas saja kalau dia menikah lebih dulu dari pada dirinya.

"Hm. Hyung sangat merindukanmu." Kali ini pelukan itu tidak lagi kaku, namun sangat hangat, Taehyun menyalurkan hangat rasa rindunya pada adik manis itu. berdo'a dalam hati untuk menghentikan tatapan Jin yang menusuknya dari tadi. Mereka bertiga melangkah masuk, Taehyun masih sibuk dengan ponselnya mendengar decihan kecil dari Jin membuat Taehyun terdiam.

"Hyung. ponselmu. Astaga.. kau bilang kau cuti bukan? Ayolah hyung.." Jungkook merengek dengan wajah sendunya, Taehyun kau benar-benar keterlaluan, secepat mungkin Taehyun memutar otaknya.

"Ini dari Hooseok hyung." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Apa dia juga akan ke sini?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Taehyun mengerut.

"Dia harus. Karena dia juga tidak datang pada pernikahanku, dia juga harus di hukum." Taehyun tersenyum gemas. dia mengacak rambut Jungkook, terdengar suara rengekan dari pemuda pemilik rambut hitam legam itu, Jin masih saja diam dan memperhatikan, Taehyun berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Dia akan datang," Sangat singkat dan Taehyun segera pergi saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Apa itu Hooseok hyung?"

"Ya!" Tentu saja bukan. Mana mungkin dia pergi jauh jika yang menghubunginya adalah Hooseok. Jin dengan dinginnya membuang muka dan menarik tangan Jungkook yang tak protes sama sekali ke ruang tamu. Perusahaan memang tak pernah berjalan dengan sempurna tanpa Taehyun. Demi Tuhan, Taehyun Cuma butuh cuti seminggu dalam setahun.

"Hooseok hyung. Maaf aku mengganggumu… aku butuh bantuan, mereka kesulitan memperbaiki file yang harus direktur perusahaan Company tanda tangani hari ini. Kau masih ada di jepang bukan?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih hyung.." Taehyun sedikit limbung, matanya sedikit berkabut, dia mengumpat dalam hati. Dia bahkan lupa terakhir kali dia tidur dengan teratur. Dia melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Melewati Jin dan Jungkook yang tengah menonton film. Namun kepalanya sangat berat hingga dia menumpu pada salah satu dinding sebelum membuka pintunya dengan cepat, dia masuk dan menutupnya, dia langsung terjatuh dengan kasar menubruk lantai.

"Akh." Pekiknya pelan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut pelan. Sebentar dia berbaring di lantai dan menumpukan lengannya pada dahinya yang agak berkeringat dingin.

"Aku rasa aku akan demam." Gumamnya, dia menaruh ponselnya di dekat telinganya. Sedang masih berbaring, dia mendengar suara kecil mulai bergemuruh dari ponselnya.

"_Taehyun-ah?"_

"Jimin-ah.. aku butuh dokter."

"_Kau kenapa?!" _

"Hanya demam.. kurasa."

"_Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak pernah sakit demam."_

"Percayalah kepala ku pusing dan seluruh tubuhku panas."

"_Diam disana. aku akan datang!" _

Taehyun masih sempat terkekeh.

"Kau tahu dimana aku berada sekarang?"

"_Jeon Taehyun! Dimana kau sekarang!?" _ Taehyun mendorong ponselnya menjauh dengan jemari telunjuknya.

"Aku ada di Korea."

"_Kau ! Ya! Mana mungkin kau langsung berada di Korea?! Kau pasti tak terbiasa dengan cuaca disana bodoh! Musim apa sekarang disana?"_

"Musim.. dingin."

"_Aku akan membunuhmu Jeon Taehyun." _

.

.

.

Tidak salahnya khawatir, tapi mungkin Jimin agak terlalu sangat teramat berlebihan, sebuah ambulans ada di depan rumahnya, tentu saja membuat Jungkook kelimpungan dan menangis sejadi mungkin di pelukan Jin, Taehyun yang masih kebingungan langsung di bekap oleh dua orang dokter. Tanpa banyak bicara Taehyun langsung di periksa.

Dan hasilnya memang hanya demam, dan positif hanya karena kelelahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa saat ada di Jepang, mana mungkin aku akan jatuh sakit hanya karena pengaruh cuaca?"

"Itu tidak salah. Kau sudah lama menetap di Thailand." Taehyun melotot bengis pada Jimin. Jimin menantang balas melotot.

"Pulangkan ambulansnya, aku akan mengantar Jungkook, dia kelelahan." Taehyun langsung menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis, astaga dia ingin sekali mencekik lelaki gila yang tersenyum tanpa dosa disampingnya ini.

"Maafkan kami hyung."

"Jangan melakukan hal berlebih seperti ini lagi Jimin-ssi." Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar. Jin jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada pertama kali Taehyun memperkenalkannya pada Jimin. Jimin segera menyikut lengan Taehyun, membuat Taehyun kembali melotot.

"Dia semakin menyeramkan. Apa perlu dokter tadi kupanggil lagi? Dia tampaknya lebih membutuhkannya dari pada kau.." Taehyun menggidikkan bahunya berusaha menghindari percakapan apapun mengenai Jin.

"Jimin-ah.." Jimin bergidik mendengar suara Taehyun yang tiba-tiba terdengar sangat manja.

"Apa?" Ucapnya ketus.

"Menginap ya?" Jimin menyingkirkan kepala Taehyun yang ada di pahanya dengan jari telunjuknya, Taehyun masih enggan menyingkir.

"Tidak bisa Taehyun-ah." Keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas, nampaknya sudah sama mengerti kesibukan masing-masing. Masih memikirkannya, dijam kantor nya yang sibuk, langsung datang kerumahnya begitu dia hubungi itu sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa Jimin sangat menyayanginya.

"Lain kali saja .."

.

.

.

Taehyun menunggu panggilan dari Hooseok, dia berjanji akan mengabarinya jam Sembilan malam ini, dia menggigit satu persatu kentang gorengnya, dia tak berselera untuk makan malam, dia tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Jungkook makan malam dengan suaminya. dia memakai kaus panjang hingga pahanya, dia merasa gerah efek obat penurun panasnya terasa sangat panas pada tubuhnya, dia mengenakan kaos kaki karena hanya telapak kakinya yang terasa dingin. Dia benci sakit.

Panggilan lain yang tak Taehyun harapakan malah datang, Taehyun menjawabnya dengan malas.

"Iya.. aku Taehyun."

"…"

"Maaf aku sedang cuti.."

"…"

"kita hanya menerima pelanggan dari Jepang pada bulan ini—"

"…"

"Mana bisa begitu?!"

Perdebatan panjang dengan koleganya di Jepang membuat Taehyun sakit kepala dan memilih menyerah.

"Kirimkan alamatnya! Se .ka .rang!" Taehyun mendecih kesal dan mengumpat seberapa kaya kah orang itu hingga memintanya untuk datang ke kediamannya hanya untuk beberapa lembar uang? Atau beberapa tumpuk uang lebih tepatnya. Dalam bentuk saham lebih rincinya, oke, hentikan itu. Taehyun mengenakan celana selutut nya memperbaiki rambutnya, penampilannya memang tak seperti seorang pembisnis, lagi pula orang ini kabaranya sedang berlibur di pantai, jadi dia akan ke pantai yang mungkin akan menjadi sedikit gila jika dia harus berenang untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Taehyun benar-benar mengecek semuanya aman, mereka berdua sudah tidur, namun lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di depannya jelas bukan lah sosok hantu atau semacamnya.

"Ng.. hyung. belum tidur?" Lelaki itu menarik satu alisnya terangkat. Taehyun jadi kaku sendiri, setidaknya tatapan mata Jin selalu yang paling familiar, setiap tatapan Jin sudah sangat Taehyun hafal, dan itu tampak kurang senang.

"Kau mau keluar?" Taehyun menghela nafas, mencoba meredakat detakan jantungnya.

"A-" Sebuah telapak hangat menyentuh dahinya, Taehyun tersentak dan agak mundur kebelakang, sebelum Jin menggenggam lengannya, wajah mereka begitu dekat. Taehyun memalingkan wajahnya segera mungkin, dan menurunkan tangan Jin dari lengannya.

"Hanya sebentar."

"Berhenti memikirkan pekerjaan mu bodoh. Lihat, demam mu masih sama saja dari tadi." Itu sangat membantu, perasaan Taehyun menghangat mendengarnya.

"Harusnya kau belajar dari pengalaman."

"Untuk apa? Itu tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya." Suara itu terdengar datar dan Taehyun hendak melangkah lagi namun Jin mencegahnya kembali.

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Kau masih sakit."

"Sudahlah hyung!" Taehyun mendorong pundak Jin yang menghalangi jalannya, baru dua langkah Taehyun beranjak Jin sudah menarik kembali lengannya, mengurungnya dengan pelukan erat di pinggang Taehyun.

"Berhenti memikirkan pekerjaan!" Taehyun menatap Jin sinis, dia mendengar kembali kalimat seperti ini dari orang yang sama. Perpisahan konyolnya teringat kembali, hubungannya yang terputus karena kesibukannya dengan pekerjaan, membuat Jin perlahan menghilang dan inti menyakitkan dari ini adalah Jin menemukan perasaan nyamannya pada Jungkook.

"Biarkan aku pergi, aku sudah terlambat." Jin tidak bergeming.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakan betapa konyolnya kita berdua." Jin mendekatkan wajahnya, Taehyun mendorong tubuh Jin dengan kedua tangannya dengan keras, namun Jin juga dengan kuat menahan pinggang Taehyun.

"Hyung!" Begitu Jin memiringkan bibirnya Taehyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, beberapa saat sebelum Jin meraih bibir itu dalam sebuah pagutan yang sudah sangat dia rindukan, yang sudah membuatnya buta dengan statusnya kini, Taehyun memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

"Aku sudah terlambat." Jin bercedih dengan pandangan yang terluka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dan Taehyun tak akan sanggup menolaknya.

.

.

.

Taehyun tampak kedinginginan saat dia kembali ke dalam mobil. Jin meliriknya yang kini menaruh berkas-berkasi di kursi belakang, Taehyun kembali masuk ke dalam sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya. Jin menghela nafas, menarik selimut di dekatnya –milik Jungkook dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh Taehyun yang lebih mungil dari Jungkook. Taehyun tak menolak, karena dia memang sangat butuh, bibir nya agak bergetar.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Taehyun merasakan tangan Jin mencari letak tangannya, Taehyun berusaha menghindar tapi Jin mendapatkannya, Jin menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua tangan Taehyun. Hangat. Masih terdiam lama di disana.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersama mu."

Dulu bahkan sedetik saja Taehyun tak ada waktu untuknya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan, saat Taehyun berada disisinya, Taehyun diam menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah dan menyesal tentu ada di benaknya, dulu dia memang tak terlalu serius setiap menjalani sebuah hubungan, dia tetap menaruh pekerjaan sebagai nomor satu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku sedikit waktu mu." Tak tahan dengan kalimat sederhana dengan efek ngilu di hatinya Taehyun meneteskan air matanya, luput dari mata Jin.

"Maaf." Barulah suara serak itu menyadarkan Jin bahwa Taehyun tulus mengatakannya, sudah berapa kali Taehyun meminta maaf dan sekarang rasanya sangat berbeda, Taehyun sangat tulus mengatakannya, kedua tangan mereka bertaut, dan Taehyun membiarkannya, dia terlalu kebingungan untuk menolak, dan itu juga terlalu kejam.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa itu tidak boleh?" Taehyun tidak menjawab, hanya berusaha mengontrol air matanya, semua fikirannya kosong, dia mencoba mencari apapun yang membuatnya mengingat hal penting yang dia lupakan, seluruh otaknya penuh dengan Jin. Jin menarik lengan Taehyun, menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Taehyun, Taehyun hanya menatapnya kosong dan sayu, Jin tak menyianyiakan apapun, waktu terasa sangat berharga, kapan saja lelaki di hadapannya akan pergi, kapan saja, dia siap atau tidak, Jungkook benar-benar hilang dari fikiran mereka berdua. Jin mendekat dan benar-benar meraih bibirnya yang dingin namun manis. Tak kuasa membendung perasaannya, sensasi pertama merasakan bibir Taehyun membuat Jin terlena dan mendorong Taehyun merapat pada pintu mobil, dia juga menekan tubuh Taehyun merapat. Duduk di satu kursi yang sama, Taehyun merasa benar-benar tak ada jarak diantara keduanya, Jin menggenggam tangan Taehyun dan satunya lagi mengusap pipi Taehyun. Memagut lembut dan memaksa masuk ke dalamnya, Taehyun kehilangan akalnya dia membiarkan Jin masuk dan membuat ciuman panas ini makin menggairahkan, Jin merangkakkan tangannya masuk kedalam kaos Taehyun, Taehyun berusaha melepas tangannya dari Jin, namun Jin tidak membiarkannya, masih ada celah di fikiran Taehyun yang belum tertutup.

"Hngh.." Desahan ringan datang saat tangan Jin benar-benar mengusap punggungnya dan intensitas ciuman Jin pada dirinya makin dalam Dan bergerak liar. Taehyun merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan duduk diatas paha Jin, Taehyun merasakan aura liar di sekitarnya, mengurungnya. Jin melepaskan bibir Taehyun dan membuka bajunya. Terlihat Jin begitu kepanasan, Taehyun hendak menyingkir namun Jin kembali menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya kembali.

"Jangan berhenti. Aku menginginkanmu."

" … jangh.. anh." Jin tak mendengarnya. Entah apa yang menutup telinganya, dia membuka pintu dan menggesekkan celananya pada selangkang Taehyun, Taehyun langsung menggerang dan melemas.

"Mhmmph.." Taehyun sudah terbaring di kursi belakang, dengan Jin yang berada diatas tubuhnya, Taehyun merasa terhimpit oleh tubuh Jin. Jin menarik kaos Taehyun terlalu keras, membuatnya sobek, dan Taehyun menatap mata Jin yang sudah tak ada kelembutan dimata itu. dengan buas Jin kembali mencium bibir Taehyun, lebih basah dan panas, lidah panas Jin menyentuh permukaan leher Taehyun membuat Taehyun menggelinjang. Jin menarik celana Taehyun memijat milik Taehyun lembut. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, entah Taehyun harus mundur atau melanjutkannya, tapi Jin jelas tak akan membiarkannya.

"Anghh.." Jin memasukkan satu jarinya, melihat hal ini Taehyun menangis, entah kenapa, dia kebingungan, Jin menciumnya kembali, Taehyun balas mencium, kini tangannya berada di tengkuk Jin, Taehyun terlalu frustasi, dia tak mengerti, dia bingung hingga Jin terus mendorong jemari nya maju mundur, Taehyun mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dengan berbagi ciuman dengan Jin, Jin membuka sendiri celananya, sesuatu yang keras menyentuh dan menekan paha luar Taehyun yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

"Dingin.." Bisik Taehyun lirih, kepalanya pusing.

"Akh.." Taehyun merasakan ujung milik Jin menyentuh lubangnya, Jin berusaha mendorong nya masuk, dia mengangkat pinggang Taehyun. Taehyun menggerang sakit, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Jin memeluk tubuhnya, dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua, dia tahu Taehyun malu melihat kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Sakh.. kith. Enghk.." Jin memejamkan matanya nikmat, dia menggeram puas saat dia berhasil mendorong masuk seluruh miliknya kedalam Taehyun.

"Kau milikku sekarang.. Bukan pekerjaan atau siapapun.." Jin menggerakkan miliknya pelan dan terus mencumbu setiap lekuk tubuh Taehyun yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya, mempermainkan tubuh itu sesukanya namun tetap Taehyun rasakan cinta dan rasa sayang di dalamnya. Bergerak hingga esok pagi, menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang tak terbendung juga rasa marahnya pada Taehyun, Taehyun tenggelam dalam permainan Jin. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, hanya satu yang ingin Taehyun fikirkan, Jin. Malam ini hanya Jin dan permainan ini yang ingin dia rasakan dalam dirinya.

.

.

**Story and Author POV END**

OWUWOOHHH GAIIIISSS…. WHAT THE HELL IS IT?

Payah . . awal-awal mulai buat FF aja udah aneh kek gini -_- apalagi ini BTS bisa-bisa aku digantung ama ARMY terutama TaeJin Shipper. Maaf ada NC di akhir FF, agak lemon dikit tapi aku rasa itu ratingnya M deh haha. FEELNYA gak dapet, dan Nc nya kurang.. sengaja emang, takut malah sayanya yang gak kuat/?

Mohon saran dan kritik atau hujatannya, eh—jangan di hujat atuh. Kasihan saya /kedip-kedip

SEQUEL? Kagak ada kayaknya. –siapa juga yang mau— /pesen tanah kuburan/

**Aku akan berusaha lagi.. jadi review ya? Sampai jumpa di FF U-KISS, BTS couple lainnya. Atau ada yang mau FF BAP? Aku juga lagi kepincut ama couple BAP terutama DaeLo. Tolong abaikan. Review jika anda suka. Jika tidak suka itu sudah nasib saya. -_-**


End file.
